In my pocket!
by VkLord
Summary: Mycroft Holmes intenta llevarse a su terreno al Inspector Lestrade llevandolo a comer a un restaurante muy especial, tan especial que se desencandenarán una serie de cirscuntancias que quedarán totalmente fuera de su control, ¿podrán sobrevivir a aquello juntos? Pocket!Mystrade.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic no participa en nada, lo hice porque es mi cumpleaños y me apetecía compartir algo lindo con ustedes. Espero les guste.

 **In my pocket!**

Es un hecho conocido por todo el mundo, que Mycroft Holmes es un hombre frio y distante, uno al que no le tiembla la mano bajo ninguna circunstancia. Que todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor ha sido evaluado dentro de un sinfín de probabilidades, a cada una de las cuales él ya le ha dado la más aceptable de las soluciones. Y de aquella manera es capaz de controlar absolutamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos a su alrededor. Nunca nada le toma desprevenido, nunca nada le hace dudar, nunca nada le hace temblar…

Aquella parecía una mañana como cualquier otra, su agenda estaba llena. Mycroft disfrutaría de una reunión tras otra, incluso la hora del almuerzo era cada día una reunión diplomática, pues no había ningún ambiente más propicio a su parecer para cerrar un debate que tras una exquisita comida.

El lugar escogido para el almuerzo aquel día no fue uno de los más prestigiosos de Londres, total no era algo conveniente para concluir aquel desacuerdo con el Detective Lestrade, llevarlo a un lugar donde claramente se vería fuera de lugar, incluso incómodo.

Anthea había realizado la reserva, era un lugar cercano al trabajo de ambos, de aquella manera ninguno perdería más del tiempo necesario. El lugar invitaba a la contemplación, estaba decorado con cuadros de la época victoriana de Londres, con grandes sillas de madera claramente restauradas y mobiliario antiguo. Fue evidente para Mycroft el agrado que sintió el Inspector al entrar al lugar y perder su mirada en la apacigüe decoración. Algo completamente previsto en su análisis. La postura que adoptó el inspector al tomar asiento le informaba claramente que estaba predispuesto a hablar más que cordialmente, aquel pensamiento hizo sonreír a Mycroft ligeramente, ya estaba ganando la negociación y ni tan sólo se habían saludado.

—Buenas tardes Inspector Lestrade — saludó Mycroft con un ligero movimiento de cabeza pero sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual de su "presa". — ¿Es de su agrado? — dijo realizando un ligero movimiento de manos, señalando al local.

—Por supuesto —dijo Greg perdiendo un momento su mirada en un pequeño cuadro — No es el tipo de restaurante que esperaba, eso es cierto, pero eso usted ya lo sabía. — entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y contempló a Mycroft con una inmensa sonrisa, sabía que intentaba llevarlo a su terreno para conseguir lo que necesitaba de él, pero no le sería tan sencillo.

oOo

Alice Kyteler era la orgullosa propietaria del Paradise Time, un local muy céntrico de la ciudad de Londres, con las más bellas pinturas victorianas amateurs de toda la ciudad. En más de una ocasión le habían ofrecido buenas sumas de dinero por alguna de ellas, pero Alice únicamente contestaba que eran un legado familiar y que jamás podría perdonarse el deshacerse de alguna de ellas.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que su mirada se fijaba en algunas de aquellas imágenes, su memoria viajaba a su juventud, cuando paseaba por las calles de Irlanda. Aquella fue una época oscura en la que mucha gente acudía a ella en los momentos más desesperados de su vida para conseguir algo de paz, en ocasiones esa paz no era más que una muerte digna, en otras se podía solucionar con algunos brebajes y algo de magia blanca.

Su buen hacer no fue en ningún momento recompensado y lo fue menos cuando comenzó aquella gran hambruna que asoló sus tierras, la gente acudía a ella para salvarse, pero en sus habilidades no estaba el cómo salvar a la gente de la falta de alimento. No tardaron en culpabilizarla a ella y a muchas otras de su hermandad, de los males que devastaban la tierra y los cultivos. Ella permaneció allí ayudando a otros, hasta que fue condenada a muerte, entonces muy a pesar de su corazón, desapareció.

Por años se hizo llamara Alice Knight, pero tras casi trescientos años de su nacimiento, aquello ya había perdido el sentido. No es que ahora aparentara mucha edad, apenas unos cuarenta, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y aquella preciosa cabellera pelirroja herencia de su familia, con los que conseguía fácilmente los favores de los hombres. Con los años había desarrollado una habilidad poco habitual, se había enfrascado en el estudio de las almas, del porvenir y había consagrado su vida a lo más puro que había conocido en todos sus años de vida, el amor. No a la manipulación con la que ella nublaba el juicio de hombres y mujeres, no, al amor predestinado, ese que antaño movía el mundo y que ahora había quedado en el olvido. Ese frente al que ella fue ciega en su momento, y ya jamás podrá recuperar.

Tal vez aquello fue lo que le hizo fijarse en aquel hombre pelirrojo, aquel con una enorme sonrisa falsa en su cara, que no paraba de analizar todos y cada uno de los pasos que mostraba su aparentemente inferior contrincante. En todos sus años, no había contemplado semejante desfachatez, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, separadas por el deber, el orgullo y la superioridad. Todas cosas banales y sin sentido.

Alice no pudo cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado, no pudo desoír a su corazón. Únicamente pudo actuar exactamente como lo hizo, acudió a la cocina y preparó un postre muy especial, uno que crearía la ocasión necesaria para que aquellas dos almas fueran una la próxima vez que acudieran allí.

oOo

—Para nada señor Holmes, pese a todos sus argumentos, no cambiaré de idea — Greg sonreía ladinamente a su oponente, estaba centrado en su posición y nada, ni siquiera aquella pequeña frustración en los ojos del gran Mycroft Holmes, podría hacer que cambiase de idea, jamás dejaría de contar con Sherlock Holmes en sus casos, y mucho menos lo espiaría para su hermano.

La comida había sido sin duda exquisita, Greg se apuntó aquel local para volver, pero con mejor compañía, una que no le hiciera estar rígido y en combate durante toda ella. Únicamente cuando la dueña les obsequió con aquel riquísimo postre de chocolate, pudo ver a Mycroft dejar su papel, la pelea ya había terminado y este se mostraba tranquilo pese a no haber obtenido el resultado deseado porque aquello entraba dentro de las posibilidades. Ambos tomaron aquel postre en silencio, disfrutando de su sabor, incluso pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en los labios de Mycroft al probar el suculento bocado. El inspector notó como la boca se le inundó de un sabor increíble y por segundos pensó en que la boca de Mycroft sabría exactamente igual. No sabía de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento, y no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso que durante toda la comida e incluso ruborizarse cuando Mycroft alzó una ceja al mirarlo, lo había notado, aquel maldito bastardo había deducido lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Después de aquel momento incómodo y tras otra pequeña batalla de poder por ver quién pagaba la cuenta, dieron la comida por terminada. Al salir ambos saludaron a la mujer pelirroja que les aguantaba la puerta amablemente, la cual agachaba la cabeza ligeramente y ninguno de los dos se percató que movía incesantemente los labios, pronunciando una y otra vez un pequeño conjunto de palabras, que para cualquiera habría sido un sinsentido.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, apenas salían del Paradise Time cuando Greg cortésmente ofreció su mano a Mycroft. Este no dudó en estrecharla ni un momento porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, aquel había resultado un oponente realmente interesante, y de aquel primer contacto entre ambos nació un pequeño destello, uno que ambos miraron sorprendidos mientras sus cuerpos vibraban y todo a su alrededor cambiaba.

Lestrade prácticamente saltó sobre Mycroft, apenas habían pasado segundos desde que aquella pequeña luz emergiera y los envolviera, cuando fue consciente de que estaban en graves problemas. Mycroft parecía estar petrificado, miraba hacia un punto fijo con ojos desorbitados mientras un caminante se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Greg no dudó en lanzarse desesperadamente para sacarlo de aquella trayectoria mortal, tal vez pudo hacerlo con más cuidado, pero por la actitud de Mycroft no parecía no ser capaz de reaccionar. Había tenido que correr con todas sus fuerzas pues lo que antes era apenas un paso ahora eran más de veinte metros, menos mal que se había mantenido en buena forma si no de ninguna manera habría llegado a tiempo de lanzar a Mycroft hacia atrás. Ambos rodaron por el suelo entre gritos que para cualquiera no habrían parecido más que un pequeño movimiento de viento.

Greg sujetaba a Mycroft fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración que todavía agitada chocaba contra la piel del cuello de este. Mycroft continuaba observando todo a su alrededor, sin percatarse o al menos sin sentirse incomodado por la posición entrelazada en la que estaban sus cuerpos. El mundo ahora era gigantesco y ellos no más grandes que un pequeño ratón, por momentos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con cada vez mayor intensidad…

—¡Shhhh! —Greg tuvo que tomarlo del mentón para girar su cara y poder mirar a aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, que lo empezaron a analizar tal vez buscando una respuesta — Encontraremos la solución. Juntos.

Aquello sin duda se escapaba de todas las posibilidades analizadas.

oOo

Mycroft Holmes siempre se había jactado de todos aquellos oponentes que habían perdido el control en su presencia. Siempre conseguía encontrar aquel pequeño detalle que hacía que la balanza oscilara en su favor, y siempre terminaba cerrando los tratados más importantes sin verse alterado en lo más mínimo.

Pero aquel día sus nervios ya habían pasado por todas las etapas posibles, la negación fue la que más tiempo duró, incluso llegó a exasperar tanto al inspector Lestrade que casi lo deja allí mismo, totalmente abandonado a su suerte creyendo que aquello no podía ser más que un sueño.

—Esto no es real, nada de esto lo es — Greg se frotaba la cara desesperado ante la onceaba vez que Mycroft pronunciaba exactamente el mismo discurso, con toda una disertación sobre datos por los cuales aquello no podía ser más que un sueño.

—Y dime, si esto es un sueño, ¿por qué narices salgo yo en él? — Greg comenzaba a valorar el tomar medidas desesperadas, balanceaba su pistola en su mano derecha, la cual sorprendentemente se había empequeñecido con él, así como aquel estúpido e inservible paraguas que Mycroft se empeñaba en llevar a todas partes, tal vez con un pequeño golpe en su cabeza conseguía que se desplomara… pero, ¿y luego qué?, ¿arrastrarlo por aquel Londres gigantesco?, ¿esconderlo en un paquete de galletas?

—Inspector Lestrade es más que obvio…

—Gregory, mi nombre es Gregory, si vamos a estar juntos hasta que salgamos de esta situación, me gustaría que hiciera el favor de dejar esos formalismos.

— ¡Oh! — Mycroft se quedó cayado y Gregory levantó la vista y lo observó, no había dejado de hablar durante más de una hora, y ahora de repente se calla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Tanto le incomoda el dejar de lado esa postura altiva y tratarme con…

— ¡Gregory! — Mycroft volvía a poner aquellos ojos desorbitados mientras intentaba señalar algo con el dedo tembloroso…

—¿Qué?

Gregory se giró justo para ver pasar por su lado un ser monstruoso, negro de enormes patas y pinzas en la boca, fue tal el susto que se cayó de espaldas mientras intentaba apuntarlo con su pistola. Fue reculando, hasta llegar a donde estaba Mycroft todavía petrificado con su dedo apuntando a aquel ser. Gregory tomó aquella mano extendida entre la suya, entrelazó sus dedos y lo obligó a moverse de allí…

— ¡Tenemos que irnos Mycroft!

Aquel día Mycroft no pudo controlar absolutamente nada…Si no, ¿cómo había acabado él, gritando desesperado, mientras corría de la mano de Gregory por aquellas enorme calles, mientras eran perseguidos por un ser tan grande que los podía tragar de un único bocado?

oOo

 **N/A:** O.O tal vez me pasé haciendo esto o no tenga realmente mucho sentido jajajaja, pero lo dicho se acerca mi cumpleaños y pues, me parecía súper cuco hacer un Pocket!Mystrade. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen un regalo (*.*)/

Imagen de portada obtenida de : tagged/cupelf es tan tan tan bonita, que no me pude contenter a ponerla, espero no le importe a la artista.

 _Alice Kyteler :_ _Es la bruja más antigua de la que se tiene conocimiento en Irlanda y en el mundo. Fue una mujer bonita y sofisticada, que arrastró siempre fama de manipular a los hombres para que satisficieran todos sus antojos. Era, además, una mujer muy poderosa e independiente, cosa extraña para la época. Antes de cumplir su sentencia de muerte escapó a Inglaterra y no se volvió a saber de ella… pero sin duda la hemos encontrado ;)_


End file.
